moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Scooti Manista
Scootori "Scooti" Manista was a character from the Doctor Who episode "The Impossible Planet". She was portrayed by MyAnna Buring. Scooti was the twenty year old, trainee maintenance officer posted on Sanctuary Base 6 on the barren planet of Krop Tor, a lifeless stellar body impossibly held in orbit around a black hole. She was the youngest member of the base's staff and was the first to die when The Beast awoke. Scooti went into Toby Zed's room to drop off his expenditure, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Instead, she walked over and placed the file on his desk. While she was staring at the strange symbols he was studying, the computer announced the opening of door 41. Surprised, she looked up and turned her head in the direction of the sound with a confused expression on her face. The computer, then announced that door 41 had closed. Scooti turned back towards the desk, perturbed. She quietly repeated 41 to herself trying to make sense of it. Realizing something was wrong, the concerned Scooti raced out of the room. Scooti entered the corridor with door 41 and quickly walked over to it. Panting, Scooti asked if the computer opened door 41, which it confirmed. Her suspicions confirmed, the surprised Scooti questioned why the computer allowed that, explaining that it's the airlock and that no one is allowed outside during the night shift. She took a quick breath and then asked if someone went out. The computer then confirmed that. Scooti waited a moment for it to tell her who it was, but when it remained silent, Scooti asked who went outside with an annoyed tone. However, the computer informed her that it couldn't confirm. Confused, but accepting it, Scooti asked who's spacesuit was logged out, knowing she could identify the spacewalker from that, however the computer informed her that no spacesuits were logged out. Annoyed, Scooti chastised the computer for giving an impossible answer, and dismissed it as broken. Scooti straightened up, and brought her wrist communicator towards her mouth. She then called Zach and tried to inform him about the door opening and someone going outside. However, instead of the captain responding, she only got static. Confused, Scooti tapped it again, only to still get static. Annoyed, Scooti yelled Zach's name but still got static. This left Scooti confused and annoyed. Scooti eyed the computer station she had previously been using wearily. She then pressed the button and in a tone indicating her lack of patience for a crazy answer, asked the computer to identify what was wrong. However, the computer responded that nothing was wrong. Irritated, Scooti yelled at the computer, demanding it tell her who went outside. However the computer instead said, "He is awake." Caught off guard, Scooti asked it to repeat itself, which the computer did. Unnerved and frightened, Scooti questioned what that meant. The computer responed "He bathes in the black sun." Frightened, Scooti backed away from the computer and stared at it, completely unnerved. There, down the hall, a viewport towards the outside began to open on its own. The frightened girl, looked towards the viewport with nervous apprehension, anxious to learn the truth, but also scared. Working up her nerves, Scooti walked towards the window. Scooti arrived, just as the viewport finished opening. There, before her eyes, she saw Toby standing outside in the vacuum, unprotected, yet unharmed. Scooti's eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. She was awestruck, and unable to speak due to the miraculous sight in front of her. Then, as if sensing her presence, Toby turned around. He was completely covered in the strange symbols, and his eyes were blood red. Upon spotting the young girl, and seeing her shock at his existence, Toby burst into a wide grin as he stared at Scooti. Scooti's eyes widened even further at his grin. Scooti, her voice barely above a whisper, muttered "Toby...., but there's no air, there's no..." Her voice trailed off as the shock sunk in, and her logic failed her. Toby's smile widened further at her confusion. He then raised his hand and began motioning her towards him, his eyes meeting her's, as he reached inside her mind compelling her. Helpless to refused, Scooti, as though hypnotised, raised her hands towards him, falling under his influence. Toby's grin widened even further at her compliance as he continued urging her towards him. Scooti continued staring at him, falling for his influence as her eyes began to moisten. Suddenly, Scooti's eyes broke contact with Toby's and she stared at her arm that was being raised towards him. Scooti, then lowered her arm and turned to look at him. However, instead of looking at him in shock and awe, she now looked at him with utter horror. Horrified by his violation of her mind, Scooti, on the verge of tears, yelled at Toby and pleaded with him to stop. Scooti then stood there, looking at him with a pleading expression, completely shaken and barely restraining her tears. Angered by her rejection, Toby's grin faded and he glared at the young girl. Then with the hand he had been gesturing with, he formed a fist. As soon as he did so, sounds like glass breaking began to fill the corridor. Still shaken, and even more unnerved by Toby's glare, Scooti began desperately scanning the glass to discover the source. Then in front of her eyes, a crack formed in the glass, the only thing between her and the deadly vacuum. Horrified, Scooti gasped as she stared at Toby, terrified upon realizing that he was now trying to kill her. Scooti turned on her heel, and raced towards Door 40, the door she had entered in from. While running, Scooti desperately shouted at Door 40 to open, hoping to be able to run through quickly. However to her despair, upon reaching it, the door remained shut. Frightened, Scooti again yelled at the door to open, but with increased fear in her voice. However, the door remained shut, as the glass continued to break, with Toby never taking his eyes off the window. Now crouching, Scooti continued staring at the viewport, completely frightened. Scooti tugged at Door 40, screaming loudly at it to open, but it remained shut as the window filled with cracks. Scooti's remaining composure evaporated, and her screams became shrill as her face became screwed up with terror, as tears ran down her face. However, the door remained sealed. Then, with a cruel grin, Toby unclenched his fist and the glass shattered. Air immediately began rushing out of the section. The powerful currently quickly grabbed the young girl and yanked her away from the door. Terrified, Scooti let out a final shrill shriek as she was dragged out of the corridor and into space. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Humans Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Died in Space